Create a Cat! Please Help me!
by Perfect Anomaly
Summary: Winners are inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Create a Cat!**

Hi everyone! I'm Winterthaw, and I would really appreciate it if you all could help me… I'm going to

write a story, Crystal Winter. I finally figured out where the document manager was. (Silly me)

My story is about two kittens who escaped from their twolegs. They found the orginal clans in the

forest (ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and Riverclan) and decided to join as apprentices.

Meanwhile, there is a unknown danger in the forest, killing off even the best warriors… But the

problem is, I'm totally stumped on characters! (gulp) Note: This story happens generations after

Night Whispers. So please fill out the Form below. Thanks to all who participate!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Needed

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

(2 to 4 more apprentices needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Needed

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

**WindClan:**

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Needed

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Needed

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	2. Chapter 2

Create a Cat!

Hi everyone! I'm Winterthaw, and I would really appreciate it if you all could help me… I'm going

towrite a story, Crystal Winter. I finally figured out where the document manager was. (Silly me)

My story is about two kittens who escaped from their twolegs. They found the orginal clans in the

forest (ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and Riverclan) and decided to join as apprentices.

Meanwhile, there is a unknown danger in the forest, killing off even the best warriors… But the

problem is, I'm totally stumped on characters! (gulp) Note: This story happens generations after

Night Whispers. So please fill out the Form below. Thanks to all who participate! There are leaders

available, queens, deputies, apprentices(no more she cat apprentices for Thunderclan please),

elders and medicine cats. Thankyou to all who added me to the fav authors or subscribed! I feel so

loved and cared for!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

(2 to 4 more apprentices needed)

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

(2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

(12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

(3 more needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye

(12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes (nursing Featherkit)

(3 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(3 to 5 needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Needed

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

(3 more needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	3. Chapter 3

Create a Cat!

Hi everyone! I'm Winterthaw, and I would really appreciate it if you all could help me… I'm going

towrite a story, Crystal Winter. I finally figured out where the document manager was. (Silly me)

My story is about two kittens who escaped from their twolegs. They found the orginal clans in the

forest (ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and Riverclan) and decided to join as apprentices.

Meanwhile, there is a unknown danger in the forest, killing off even the best warriors… But the

problem is, I'm totally stumped on characters! (gulp) Note: This story happens generations after

Night Whispers. So please fill out the Form below. Thanks to all who participate! For Thunderclan

we need warriors, elders and more queens. For Shadowclan we need warriors,

apprentices and queens and elders. For Windclan we need a apprentice, warriors,

apprentices, queens and elders. For Riverclan we need , apprentices, warriors, queens

and elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed, added me, etc. You guys are awesome!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

(3 more needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye

(10 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes (nursing Featherkit)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Needed

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

(1 more needed)

Queens: (2 to 4 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	4. Chapter 4

Create a Cat!

Hi everyone! I'm Winterthaw, and I would really appreciate it if you all could help me… I'm going

towrite a story, Crystal Winter. I finally figured out where the document manager was. (Silly me)

My story is about two kittens who escaped from their twolegs. They found the orginal clans in the

forest (ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and Riverclan) and decided to join as apprentices.

Meanwhile, there is a unknown danger in the forest, killing off even the best warriors… But the

problem is, I'm totally stumped on characters! (gulp) Note: This story happens generations after

Night Whispers. So please fill out the Form below. Thanks to all who participate! For Thunderclan

we need warriors, elders and more queens. For Shadowclan we need warriors,

apprentices and queens and elders. For Windclan we need a apprentice, warriors,

apprentices, queens and elders. For Riverclan we need apprentices, warriors, queens

and elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed, added me, etc. You guys are awesome!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors: (12 to 13 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

(3 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye

(10 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes (nursing Featherkit)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

(1 more needed)

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	5. Chapter 5

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclanwe need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens for

Thunderclan please! ForShadowclan we need warriors,apprentices and queens and

elders. For Windclan we needa apprentice, warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. For

Riverclan we need apprentices, warriors, queens and elders. Thankyou to everyone who

subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are awesome! Note:I had to make some warriors for

Thunderclan because no one gave any:(.

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

(7 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

(2 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

(3 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Needed

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye

(10 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes (nursing Featherkit)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

(1 more needed)

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	6. Chapter 6

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens for

Thunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors,apprentices and queens and

elders. For Windclan we need warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. For

Riverclan we need apprentices, warriors, queens and elders. Thankyou to everyone who

subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are awesome!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

(3 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

(2 needed)

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

(3 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

(2 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

(10 needed)

Apprentices: (2 to 4 needed)

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

(1 more needed)

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	7. Chapter 7

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens for

Thunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors,apprentices and queens and

elders. For Windclan we need warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. For

Riverclan we need apprentices, warriors, queens and elders. Thankyou to everyone who

subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are awesome!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

(3 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

(2 needed)

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

(3 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

(2 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of heather eyes

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

(5 needed)

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

(1 needed)

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

(1 more needed)

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	8. Chapter 8

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens

forThunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors,apprentices and queens andelders. For

Windclan we need warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. ForRiverclan we need apprentices,

warriors, queens and elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are

awesome!

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

(3 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

(2 needed)

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

(3 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

(2 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

(2 needed)

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

(1 more needed)

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	9. Chapter 9

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens

forThunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors,apprentices and queens andelders. For

Windclan we need warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. ForRiverclan we need apprentices,

warriors, queens and elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are

awesome!

We now have a prophecy:

_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…_

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes(mate:Icewhisper)

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

Foxblaze-ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

(2 needed)

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

Icewhisper-pure white she cat, icy blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Breezeheart's kits

Ivycloud-pale grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, carrying Foxblaze's kits

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

(3 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Graystorm-red tabby tom with dark eyes

(10 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

Starlingpaw-ginger and black tabby she cat

Spiderpaw-long limbed brown tabby tom

(2 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkblaze-grey and black tom, grey eyes

(1 needed)

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Rippleheart-ginger tabby tom with rippling stripes(mate:Otterstream)

Otterstream-brown she cat with blue eyes(mate:Rippleheart)

(10 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

Ferretpaw-gold and black tom

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	10. Chapter 10

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens

forThunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors,apprentices and queens andelders. For

Windclan we need warriors, apprentices, queens and elders. ForRiverclan we need apprentices,

warriors, queens and elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are

awesome!

We now have a prophecy:

_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…_

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes(mate:Icewhisper)

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

Foxblaze-ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Stonestorm-dark grey tom with green eyes, mate of Lilacfeather

Sweetfeather-creamy red she cat

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

Icewhisper-pure white she cat, icy blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Breezeheart's kits

Ivycloud-pale grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, carrying Foxblaze's kits

Lilacfeather-sleek black and white she cat with blue eyes, nursing Stonekit(dark grey tom),

Streamkit(white she cat), Ospreykit(dark grey she cat) and Cloudkit(black and white she cat,

Stonestorm's kits.

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

(3 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Graystorm-red tabby tom with dark eyes

Twistedthorn-dark brown tom with dented tail(mate:Lightstep)

(5 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

Starlingpaw-ginger and black tabby she cat

Spiderpaw-long limbed brown tabby tom

(2 more needed)

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

(3 needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes, mate of Jaguarpelt

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes, mate of Blizzardbreeze

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkblaze-grey and black tom, grey eyes

Panthertooth-black tom with gold eyes, mate of Dapplesun

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

Dapplesun-expecting golden brown queen, Panthertooth's mate

(1 more needed)

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Rippleheart-ginger tabby tom with rippling stripes(mate:Otterstream)

Otterstream-brown she cat with blue eyes(mate:Rippleheart)

(5 more needed)

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

Ferretpaw-gold and black tom

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

(3 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	11. Chapter 11

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens

For Thunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors, queens and elders. For

Windclan we need queens and elders. For Riverclan we need apprentices, warriors, queens and

elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are awesome, and you all

get a easter egg! _*Hands out easter eggs*_

We now have a prophecy:

_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…_

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes(mate:Icewhisper)

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

Foxblaze-ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Stonestorm-dark grey tom with green eyes, mate of Lilacfeather

Sweetfeather-creamy red she cat

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

Icewhisper-pure white she cat, icy blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Breezeheart's kits

Ivycloud-pale grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, carrying Foxblaze's kits

Lilacfeather-sleek black and white she cat with blue eyes, nursing Stonekit(dark grey tom),

Streamkit(white she cat), Ospreykit(dark grey she cat) and Cloudkit(black and white she cat,

Stonestorm's kits.

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

(3 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Graystorm-red tabby tom with dark eyes

Twistedthorn-dark brown tom with dented tail(mate:Lightstep)

**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Thornstripe-golden brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes(mate:Silverheart)

Blizzardtail-white tom with light grey patches(mate:Cloverpetal)

(3 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

Starlingpaw-ginger and black tabby she cat

Spiderpaw-long limbed brown tabby tom

Birdpaw-light brown tabby tom, half white legs

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

Silverheart-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Thornstripe's kits:Blazekit(silver tabby

tom), Lilykit(mottled gold she cat) and Lionkit(golden brown she cat)

Cloverpetal-light brown tabby she cat with half white legs, mother of Blizzardtail's kits:Daisykit

(light brown she cat) and Wildkit(light brown tabby she cat with grey and white splashes)

(1 more needed)

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes, mate of Jaguarpelt

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes, mate of Blizzardbreeze

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkblaze-grey and black tom, grey eyes

Panthertooth-black tom with gold eyes, mate of Dapplesun

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

Dapplesun-expecting golden brown queen, Panthertooth's mate

Goldenwind-golden she cat with yellow eyes, nursing Lightningkit(grey and gold tom, yellow eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Rippleheart-ginger tabby tom with rippling stripes(mate:Otterstream)

Otterstream-brown she cat with blue eyes(mate:Rippleheart)

Ravensun-grey black tom with a gold paw and silver tail tip, green eyes

Willowstream-golden she cat with grey patches, green eyes

Mackeralsplash-light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Hollowheart-dark grey tom

Reedclaw-ginger tom(mate:Rainstep)

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

Ferretpaw-gold and black tom

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

Screechtail-silver grey she cat, brown patches, steel grey eyes, expecting Sharpslash's(deceased)

Kits

Rainstep-grey blue she cat, heavily pregnant, due any day, carrying Reedclaw's kits

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Dullpelt-grey tom with only patches of hair left, amber eyes, oldest

Threelegs-once beautiful golden and white she cat, green eyes

(3 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	12. Chapter 12

Create a Cat!

For Thunderclan we need warriors, elders and more queens. Only expectant queens

For Thunderclan please! For Shadowclan we need warriors, queens and elders. For

Windclan we need queens and elders. For Riverclan we need apprentices, warriors, queens and

elders. Thankyou to everyone who subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are awesome, and you all

get a easter egg! _*Hands out easter eggs*_

We now have a prophecy:

_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…_

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes(mate:Icewhisper)

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

Foxblaze-ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Stonestorm-dark grey tom with green eyes, mate of Lilacfeather

Sweetfeather-creamy red she cat

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

Icewhisper-pure white she cat, icy blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Breezeheart's kits

Ivycloud-pale grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, carrying Foxblaze's kits

Lilacfeather-sleek black and white she cat with blue eyes, nursing Stonekit(dark grey tom),

Streamkit(white she cat), Ospreykit(dark grey she cat) and Cloudkit(black and white she cat,

Stonestorm's kits.

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

Brightpetal-pretty silver she cat with ice blue eyes, mate of Foxblaze

(2 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Graystorm-red tabby tom with dark eyes

Twistedthorn-dark brown tom with dented tail(mate:Lightstep)

**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Thornstripe-golden brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes(mate:Silverheart)

Blizzardtail-white tom with light grey patches(mate:Cloverpetal)

(3 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

Starlingpaw-ginger and black tabby she cat

Spiderpaw-long limbed brown tabby tom

Birdpaw-light brown tabby tom, half white legs

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

Silverheart-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Thornstripe's kits:Blazekit(silver tabby

tom), Lilykit(mottled gold she cat) and Lionkit(golden brown she cat)

Cloverpetal-light brown tabby she cat with half white legs, mother of Blizzardtail's kits:Daisykit

(light brown she cat) and Wildkit(light brown tabby she cat with grey and white splashes)

Rainleaf-blue she cat with green eyes, mother of an unknown tom's kits:Flamekit(ginger and white

tabby tom, anber eyes), Bluekit(blue she cat, icy blue eyes), Antkit(ginger she cat with green

eyes, and Berrykit(blue and white tom with blue eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes, mate of Jaguarpelt

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes, mate of Blizzardbreeze

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkblaze-grey and black tom, grey eyes

Panthertooth-black tom with gold eyes, mate of Dapplesun

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

Dapplesun-expecting golden brown queen, Panthertooth's mate

Goldenwind-golden she cat with yellow eyes, nursing Lightningkit(grey and gold tom, yellow eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Rippleheart-ginger tabby tom with rippling stripes(mate:Otterstream)

Otterstream-brown she cat with blue eyes(mate:Rippleheart)

Ravensun-grey black tom with a gold paw and silver tail tip, green eyes

Willowstream-golden she cat with grey patches, green eyes

Mackeralsplash-light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Hollowheart-dark grey tom

Reedclaw-ginger tom(mate:Rainstep)

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

Ferretpaw-gold and black tom

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

Screechtail-silver grey she cat, brown patches, steel grey eyes, expecting Sharpslash's(deceased)

Kits

Rainstep-grey blue she cat, heavily pregnant, due any day, carrying Reedclaw's kits

(2 more needed)

Elders:

Dullpelt-grey tom with only patches of hair left, amber eyes, oldest

Threelegs-once beautiful golden and white she cat, green eyes

(3 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	13. Chapter 13

Create a Cat!

Note: This is your last chance! You want your cat in this, review.

For Thunderclan we need elders.

For Shadowclan we need warriors and elders.

For Windclan we need elders. For Riverclan we need elders. Thankyou to everyone who

subscribed,added me, etc. You guys are awesome!

We now have a prophecy:

_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…_

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes(mate:Icewhisper)

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

Foxblaze-ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Stonestorm-dark grey tom with green eyes, mate of Lilacfeather

Sweetfeather-creamy red she cat

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

Icewhisper-pure white she cat, icy blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Breezeheart's kits

Ivycloud-pale grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, carrying Foxblaze's kits

Lilacfeather-sleek black and white she cat with blue eyes, nursing Stonekit(dark grey tom),

Streamkit(white she cat), Ospreykit(dark grey she cat) and Cloudkit(black and white she cat,

Stonestorm's kits.

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

Brightpetal-pretty silver she cat with ice blue eyes, mate of Foxblaze

(2 needed)

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Graystorm-red tabby tom with dark eyes

Twistedthorn-dark brown tom with dented tail(mate:Lightstep)

**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Thornstripe-golden brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes(mate:Silverheart)

Blizzardtail-white tom with light grey patches(mate:Cloverpetal)

Brightpetal-pretty silver she cat with ice blue eyes, mate of Swiftwind

Swiftwind-grey and white tom with faint black stripes, amber eyes(mate:Brightpetal)

(1 needed)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

Starlingpaw-ginger and black tabby she cat

Spiderpaw-long limbed brown tabby tom

Birdpaw-light brown tabby tom, half white legs

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

Silverheart-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Thornstripe's kits:Blazekit(silver tabby

tom), Lilykit(mottled gold she cat) and Lionkit(golden brown she cat)

Cloverpetal-light brown tabby she cat with half white legs, mother of Blizzardtail's kits:Daisykit

(light brown she cat) and Wildkit(light brown tabby she cat with grey and white splashes)

Rainleaf-blue she cat with green eyes, mother of an unknown tom's kits:Flamekit(ginger and white

tabby tom, anber eyes), Bluekit(blue she cat, icy blue eyes), Antkit(ginger she cat with green

eyes, and Berrykit(blue and white tom with blue eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders: (3 to 5 needed)

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes, mate of Jaguarpelt

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes, mate of Blizzardbreeze

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkblaze-grey and black tom, grey eyes

Panthertooth-black tom with gold eyes, mate of Dapplesun

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

Dapplesun-expecting golden brown queen, Panthertooth's mate

Goldenwind-golden she cat with yellow eyes, nursing Lightningkit(grey and gold tom, yellow eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

(4 more needed)

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes(mate:Sweetflame)

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Rippleheart-ginger tabby tom with rippling stripes(mate:Otterstream)

Otterstream-brown she cat with blue eyes(mate:Rippleheart)

Ravensun-grey black tom with a gold paw and silver tail tip, green eyes, mate of Brightdapple

Willowstream-golden she cat with grey patches, green eyes

Mackeralsplash-light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Hollowheart-dark grey tom

Reedclaw-ginger tom(mate:Rainstep)

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

Ferretpaw-gold and black tom

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

Screechtail-silver grey she cat, brown patches, steel grey eyes, expecting Sharpslash's(deceased)

Kits

Rainstep-grey blue she cat, heavily pregnant, due any day, carrying Reedclaw's kits

Sweetflame-Oldest nursery queen, ginger and cream she cat, mother of Goldenkit(golden tabby

she cat), mate of Lionpelt

Brightdapple-Beautiful tortoishell she cat, carrying Ravensun's kits

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Dullpelt-grey tom with only patches of hair left, amber eyes, oldest

Threelegs-once beautiful golden and white she cat, green eyes

(3 needed)

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	14. Chapter 14

Create a Cat!

This is our final list! Yay! Prologue will be up very soon, provided that my hands don't drop off

from the typing. The titles are revealed! My story will have three books. It will be called: The

Crystal Winter Trilogy. The titles are: Book one-Shattering Peace. Book two- Secrets of the Past.

And Book three-? (Yet to be revealed!)

The Prophecy is:

_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…_

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate/kits:

Other:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Echostar-beautiful silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Crystalpaw**

Deputy: Skydapple-small black and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Medicine Cat: Icestorm-small grey she cat with white flecks, grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw-brown tom with fuzzy ears

Warriors:

Hollowshine-light brown tabby she cat with pale amber eyes(mate:Silentfoot)

Hollyfoot-black she cat with ginger paws, blue eyes

Flameclaw-ginger tom with white paws, greyish blue eyes(mate:Silverwind)

**Apprentice:Adderpaw**

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Silentfoot-black tom with grey paws, green eyes(mate:Hollowshine)

Jetheart-white tom with a black patch, blue eyes(mate:Mousetail)

**Apprentice:Lizardpaw**

Huntsong-golden tom with green eyes(mate:Goldenclaw)

Eagleclaw-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:Blackpaw**

Breezeheart-dappled white and grey tom with yellow eyes(mate:Icewhisper)

Lilyflame-dappled cream and ginger she cat with gold eyes

Foxblaze-ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

Stonestorm-dark grey tom with green eyes, mate of Lilacfeather

Sweetfeather-creamy red she cat

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Crystalpaw- Cream and pale ginger she cat with amber eyes, former kittypet

Winterpaw-White tortoiseshell she cat with green and gold eyes, former kittypet

Adderpaw-black and white she cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-small black tom with white patches, blue eyes

Lizardpaw-ginger and white tom with olive eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Goldenclaw-small light yellow tabby she cat with amber eyes(nursing Flarekit and Barkkit)

Silverwind-plump silver and grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Bluekit(dark blue tom with

amber eyes),Rainkit(dusty grey she cat with silver fleck, green eyes) and Sunkit(light ginger tom

with blue eyes)

Mousetail-beautiful white and grey she cat with amber eyes

Icewhisper-pure white she cat, icy blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Breezeheart's kits

Ivycloud-pale grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, carrying Foxblaze's kits

Lilacfeather-sleek black and white she cat with blue eyes, nursing Stonekit(dark grey tom),

Streamkit(white she cat), Ospreykit(dark grey she cat) and Cloudkit(black and white she cat,

Stonestorm's kits.

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Crowflight-black and brown tom with green eyes, retired early due to arthritis, bad eyesight

Sorrelleg-small black she cat, with light grey eyes

Wolfthorn-dark blue tom with black stripes

Stormeye-white tom with grey eyes, can sense when a storm is coming

Brokenbreeze-beautiful dark grey tabby she cat, merciless dark blue eyes, mate of Longears

(forbidden)

**CLOSED**

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swallowstar-dark blue she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt-large black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Medicine Cat: Ravenfoot-grey tom with black feet, gold eyes, former rogue.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spicepaw-small brown tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Darkstorm-black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Tawnystripes-large dark brown tom with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Tornclaw-grey tom with a russet paw missing a claw, ice blue eyes

Deadfur-ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

Lightstep-lithe dark grey tabby with blue eyes

Lightningstreak-black she cat with a streak of yellow fur, gold and green eyes

**Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Graystorm-red tabby tom with dark eyes

Twistedthorn-dark brown tom with dented tail(mate:Lightstep)

**Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Thornstripe-golden brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes(mate:Silverheart)

Blizzardtail-white tom with light grey patches(mate:Cloverpetal)

Brightpetal-pretty silver she cat with ice blue eyes, mate of Swiftwind

Swiftwind-grey and white tom with faint black stripes, amber eyes(mate:Brightpetal)

Elderheart-light grey she cat with black dapples, green eyes

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Nightpaw-dark blue she cat with silver flecked blue eyes

Sapphirepaw-dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw-grey tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip, gold eyes

Starlingpaw-ginger and black tabby she cat

Spiderpaw-long limbed brown tabby tom

Birdpaw-light brown tabby tom, half white legs

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Hawkeye-mottled brown she cat with blue eyes, expecting Darkstorm's kits

Silverheart-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes, nursing Thornstripe's kits:Blazekit(silver tabby

tom), Lilykit(mottled gold she cat) and Lionkit(golden brown she cat)

Cloverpetal-light brown tabby she cat with half white legs, mother of Blizzardtail's kits:Daisykit

(light brown she cat) and Wildkit(light brown tabby she cat with grey and white splashes)

Rainleaf-blue she cat with green eyes, mother of an unknown tom's kits:Flamekit(ginger and white

tabby tom, anber eyes), Bluekit(blue she cat, icy blue eyes), Antkit(ginger she cat with green

eyes, and Berrykit(blue and white tom with blue eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Brackenleaf-dark grey tom with unusual red eyes

Silentfoot-oldest cat in the clans, very dark brown tabby tom

Spottedpetal-tortoishell she cat with light gold eyes

Sagefrost-very pale grey tom with white paws, chest, and ears

**CLOSED**

WindClan:

Leader: Falconstar-light brown she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Wispfur-silvery grey she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: Violetwing-small pure black she cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Thrushwing-small dusty gray and cream tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Hawkfur-brown tom with lighter points and green eyes

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

Scareye-ginger tom with a scarred eye(mate:Dustfur)

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Ferrettail-brown tabby with dark amber eyes

Kestrelstorm-dark grey mottled tom

**Apprentice: Cougarpaw**

Crowspring-dark grey tom

Heathereyes-dark grey she cat with blue eyes, mate of Weasletail

Weasletail-ginger and white tom, mate of Heathereyes

**Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Breezeheart-light brown tabby she cat

Blizzardbreeze-lithe grey and white she cat and blue eyes, mate of Jaguarpelt

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Jaguarpelt-black tom with brown points, green eyes, mate of Blizzardbreeze

Stormcloud-dark grey she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkblaze-grey and black tom, grey eyes

Panthertooth-black tom with gold eyes, mate of Dapplesun

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Leafpaw-ginger she cat with white flecks

Rosepaw-pale ginger she cat

Whiskerpaw-ginger tom with grey flecks

Goosepaw-black and white tabby tom, hazel eyes

Snowpaw-brown and white she cat, hazel eyes

Cougarpaw-golden tabby she cat, amber eyes

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Dustfur-light brown she cat with blue eyes, mate of Scareye, mother of Featherkit(fluffy brown she cat)

Sunlily-grey and white she cat with blue eyes, mate of Kestrelstorm, mother of Swallowkit(mottled

grey tom), Gorsekit(grey tom) and Whitekit(mottled grey she cat with white chest)

Dapplesun-expecting golden brown queen, Panthertooth's mate

Goldenwind-golden she cat with yellow eyes, nursing Lightningkit(grey and gold tom, yellow eyes)

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Smokescar- former med. Cat, grey and white tom with hazel eyes, blind eye

Crookedheart-brown tom with yellow eyes

Icewind-White she cat with light amber eyes, and black spots

Longears-black tom with a flecked muzzle from age and very big ears, mate of Brokenbreeze

(forbidden)

Tigertail-muscular tawny brown tom, flecks of grey due to age around muzzle

**CLOSED**

RiverClan:

Leader: Stormstar-dark grey and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Runningstone-light grey she cat with black stripes, green eyes

**Apprentice: Blackpaw**

Medicine Cat: Morningdawn-pretty pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Reedfur-grey tabby tom with grey eyes and small ears

Warriors:

Lakepelt-light blue she cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Stoneclaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Lionpelt-long furred golden tabby with yellow eyes(mate:Sweetflame)

**Apprentice: Icepaw**

Lilywhisker-ginger and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Silverlight-light grey she cat with white spots, green eyes(mate:Ashheart)

Ashheart-dark grey tom with ice blue eyes(mate:Silverlight)

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Rippleheart-ginger tabby tom with rippling stripes(mate:Otterstream)

Otterstream-brown she cat with blue eyes(mate:Rippleheart)

Ravensun-grey black tom with a gold paw and silver tail tip, green eyes, mate of Brightdapple

Willowstream-golden she cat with grey patches, green eyes

Mackeralsplash-light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Hollowheart-dark grey tom

Reedclaw-ginger tom(mate:Rainstep)

**CLOSED**

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw-grey and black tom with amber eyes

Icepaw-white she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Flamepaw-handsome red tom with long tail, blue eyes

Ferretpaw-gold and black tom

**CLOSED**

Queens:

Snowstorm-white she cat with blue eyes, heavily pregnant

Screechtail-silver grey she cat, brown patches, steel grey eyes, expecting Sharpslash's(deceased)

Kits

Rainstep-grey blue she cat, heavily pregnant, due any day, carrying Reedclaw's kits

Sweetflame-Oldest nursery queen, ginger and cream she cat, mother of Goldenkit(golden tabby

she cat), mate of Lionpelt

Brightdapple-Beautiful tortoishell she cat, carrying Ravensun's kits

**CLOSED**

Elders:

Dullpelt-grey tom with only patches of hair left, amber eyes, oldest

Threelegs-once beautiful golden and white she cat, green eyes

Onewillow-long legged she cat, light brown tabby, one gold eye, the other is blind

Eagleflight-light brown tabby tom, white head, green eyes

**CLOSED**

Thanks to all who participate!

Winterthaw


	15. Prologue!

**Author's Note: Here is the prologue of Shattering Peace: book one of the Crystal Winter Trilogy. Book two will be Secrets of the past, and book three will be revealed at the end of book two. Enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it!**

**PROLOGUE**

Echoheart stared down into the hollow that held the sacred Moonpool, where the cats of the present contacted the cats of the past. Her faithful medicine cat, Icestorm, stood by her side, and she knew, it was time. Echoheart's old leader, Birchstar, grandson of Dovestar, had died protecting his clan. And, as the countless leaders of old must have done, she plunged down swiftly into the hollow. The moonlight struck the pool, and Icestorm motioned for her to drink.

Lapping up the cold water, Echoheart instantly felt numb and fell asleep. Opening her eyes and lifting her head up to the heavens above, she realised, with a thrill, _The stars were moving. _The cats of Starclan prowled around her, eyes flashing with wisdom and faith. Their pelts smelt of fire and ice, wind, water, and the wild places of the night. Of shadows, and starlight.

All the cats she had ever known, loved, and mourned for seemed to be there. Filled with sadness and awe, Echoheart wondered which one of them would give her the first of the nine lives of a leader.

"Welcome, Echoheart." The voice was of one and yet of many, of the ancient warriors of Starclan. "Have you come to receive the nine lives of a leader?"

"Yes," Echoheart replied, straightening a little.

Her mother, the sweet Specklefall, stepped forwards and touched her nose to Echoheart's head. "With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to look after your clan." A bolt of excruciating pain shot through Echoheart, of the fierce protection a mother feels for her kits. She swayed, and then found her feet. Next, her father Runningfoot touched her head. "With this life, I give you decision. Use it well, to make decisions that will change your clan, for better or for worse."

Her heart was almost ripped apart with the pain of deciding the path for her clan. She knew what she chose would affect her clan forever. Gasping, she gathered herself for the next life. Suddenly, Rainstone, the lovely, kind elder who had retained her sense of humour for all her life, appeared and mewed: "With this life, I give you humour. Use it well to ease the bumps of life." This life left her breathless, as if she had just had a laughing fit. Her sides hurt, but in a good way. Echoheart smiled weakly.

Brightfire, the queen who had died giving birth to a Riverclan tom's kits, stepped forwards. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well, in judging your actions." Sadness overwhelmed her. She felt what Brightfire must have, torn between loyalty and love. Her heart ached, and Echoheart almost collapsed. "I'm so sorry." She murmured. Brighfire's eyes softened and she licked her friend between the ears, and went back.

Spottedwing, the gentle warrior who had died in a rockfall one morning, took her place. "With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well, to defend your clan." Echoheart's paws tingled, and she felt like she was flying across the whole territory, in pursuit of a rabbit, her paws barely skimming the ground.

She took in huge gulps of air, as Barktail, killed by a badger, came forwards. "With this life, I give you wisdom." he whispered. "Use it well, to judge your clan, and…others." Echoheart felt like her head was going to implode. She was filled with battleplans made over countless moons, the advice of her senior warriors, and she glimpsed a pair of ice blue eyes.

But before she could ask Barktail meant, he had retreated.

And then her eyes widened when she saw who was next.

Runningsong.

The previous deputy, who was also her littermate.

"Runningsong!" Echoheart cried out. Her heart was wrenched with grief and joy. Her sister looked at her, and sadness cascaded over her like a waterfall. A vision appeared in her mind, of when they were kits. They had found a small bird, which was injured and dying. They begged with Birchstar to look after it, and released it when it was well.

"With this life, I give you compassion." Runningsong meowed gently. "Use it well, to care for those who are weak and in need of help." Pain racked her sides, and she knew she was dying. Hunger gnawed her sides, and she knew she was not going to live. Until, she saw two pairs of eyes: green and amber.

Too late, Echoheart realised that Runningsong was walking away. "No!" she wailed. "Don't go! Stay with me!" Her sister looked back. "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away.

Echoheart was about to run after her when she glimpsed a grey tabby tom. And her heart almost stopped. It was Swiftheart, the handsome former medicine cat apprentice who had died after being hit on the Thunderpath. He had been her first love, and they both knew it. He had loved her, too, and she was devastated when Huntsong bought back his broken body.

"With this life," Swiftheart meowed softly, "I give you love. Use it well in your leadership of Thunderclan. Love them like your own kits, young and old, for all of time." Peace enveloped Echoheart, like her mother nuzzling her when she was little. Swiftheart murmured to her: "I'm so sorry that I left you. I didn't want to. But I had to. My time was up."

Finally, Birchstar padded up. "Greetings, Echoheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy." He dipped his head to her. "With this life," he proclaimed, his voice strong and proud, "I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well in service of your clan. Prove to us you are worthy of the leadership of Thunderclan." Agony shot through Echoheart. She was filled with the fierceness of certainty to do what was right, the fiery faith in her clan. She stood on a branch of the tree where gatherings were held, wind rippling in her fur.

As she gasped, Birchstar announced: "I hail you by your new name, Echostar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and starclan grants you the leadership of Thunderclan. Defend it well, care for the young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity."

"Echostar! Echostar! Echostar!" chanted the cats of Starclan as they raised their voices in tribute, eyes shining with pride and happiness.

Suddenly, three magnificent cats entered the clearing. One was a fiery tom, with piercing green eyes. Echostar had heard of the legendary Firestar, who had been succeeded by Lionstar, then Dovestar. She shivered as she met the icy blue gaze of the second cat, a blue-grey she cat. Bluestar, one of the greatest leaders of Thunderclan, whose fabled name had been passed down through the ages. Finally, she uttered the name of the ginger tom with half-white legs.

"Thunderstar."

He smiled kindly. "Indeed it is." Then, his expression grew sombre. Bluestar meowed: "Echostar, we have come to give you a prophecy." Firestar added, "Listen carefully, as this will determine the future of Thunderclan, and all the other clans." Then, the three leaders leaned forward, and from their mouths poured the omen:

"_The time of snow and the clear stone_

_Will come from a foreign land to hone_

_The ancient skills of claw and fangs._

_Yet over their heads a prophecy hangs:_

_They will fight the one with foot of blood,_

_To prevent the danger-a Shadow flood._

But the last two lines made Echostar's fur stand on end and a chill crawl up her back.

"_But beware, I will make this clear_

_If there is a mistake, the end will be near…" _

Thunderstar sighed. "Fare thee well, Echostar. Rule your clan justly and well. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again." repeated Firestar and Bluestar.

And the cats of Starclan began to fade.

Echostar's eyes snapped open. The three leader's voices whispered in her ear: "the time of Shadow has come…"

**So? Like? Hate? Review and tell me! Whoever can guess who Dovestar and Lionstar are first receives a Bluestar, Thunderstar and Firestar plushie package! The second gets a Lionstar pillow, and the third a Dovestar badge!**


	16. Winners

Okay, peeps! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. The winners are…Lunara the Ara in first place! Congrats, you get the plushies pack. And in second place is sweetlily01! You receive a Lionstar pillow! The third person to guess is…Liontalon! You get a Dovestar badge! And because I feel so loved by my reviews, each and every one of you will get a cookie! Because we all like cookies!

Does anyone know about how Lionblaze can die if he becomes leader? I mean, he's invincible in battle, but does that count if he gets squished by a rock? My story will be up soon! The first chappie will be prologue, then allegiances, and then the actual story! Yay!


End file.
